


honey

by daddysin



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, I know, I’m back !!!, RIP, Swearing, i took like a shit tonne of time off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 16:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14289282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddysin/pseuds/daddysin
Summary: nothing is ever as simple as it seems.





	honey

**Author's Note:**

> Im back, I know I was like gone for forever I apologise. This is just fluff 4 my boy. I still haven’t finished Before The Storm. Anyways, written from my phone so like, excuse any typos. 
> 
> Plus, I’m taking requests now so hmu.

A month. It didn’t seem like much in hindsight, but to you someone who had never really found their place, and to Nathan someone who had never known real love.

It was so much more.

A month of what you’d specify as true love, a bond unbreakable in your eyes. And when you’re laying in your dorm, in your own bed, you can still feel the ghost of his arms wrapped around you, the soft noises he makes as he sleeps. And the wet droplets hitting your shoulder as he tells you he’s never felt something akin to this before, and to never leave him.

And while you sit in his car, going through the glovebox for a map, you realise maybe you won’t. Maybe it’s not on the cards for you both, perhaps you’re what Nathan needed. The angel that brings him back down to earth. 

“Here” 

You spread the map out on your lap, scanning over the doodles drawn on the sides and the X’s marked it red marker.

”I think we’re supposed to be here” you finger taps a small picture of a dinosaur, drawn with what seems like a gel pen.

”Missed the turn off” he sighs, hand slapping the steering wheel.

”It’s fine Nate. We can just turn around” 

You place your hand softly on his shoulder, trying your hardest to get him to at least look at you. “It’s fine” 

You repeat it with a softer tone, he didn’t need to be getting all worked up over a map. And it was something he didn’t have control of in the first place. Maybe if you hadn’t turned the radio up and insisted he sing loudly along with you to Living La Vida Loca, you might’ve made that turn.

An uneasy tension begins to fill the air though, he doesn’t reply and simply makes a U-Turn. Part of you wishes to speak up, to get some insight as to why Nathan feels this way all of a sudden but it feels inappropriate. And more realistic to just, let him calm down on his own.

”Want to listen to 500 Miles?”

”That’s what got us here in the first place” is his gruff response.

You know he’s upset, angry even and he doesn’t mean what he’s saying but the heat, how long you’ve been driving and now his sudden attitude is enough to make everything, just, snap.

”It was an honest mistake Nathan! Heaps of people make wrong turns everyday! I don’t know why you’d want to see your father anyways, you always talk about just laying eyes on him makes bile vomit in your throat”

his hands tighten on the wheel, knuckles white.

”Did you forget about the Christmas dinner? You had a panic attack Nathan! I- he caused it” your voice had gone from shouting, to something else entirely.

Weak, sad. Cracking under the pressure of fighting, and not jsut with anyone, with Nathan. You had promise him he wouldn’t feel this way, not with you that you were his escape.

”I’m doing my best!”

and even though he’s shouting, he’s not. He’s broken and he’s screaming from the inside, and it’s you who had caused this. You can’t help but feel responsible.

”I know Nathan I, I shouldn’t have yelled. Nate, please-“

Your voice cracks for the second time that day, hand placed on his bicep and throat constricted. Your throat feels so raw and your chest so heavy.

”You’re just like everyone else”

The tone, surprisingly calm. He doesn’t look at you and you know, that’s it. There’s nothing left to say, not right now. You’ll show up to his parents house, Nathan will wear a fake grin and you won’t be able to conceal anything.

You’ll leave and when you return to campus, your scuffed up shoes crunching through the autumn leaves, just like your first time together. You’ll make eye contact an nothing will be said, you’ll both be shells, shells of a past fling, that meant everything to the both of you.

”I love you Nate”

You say it now, you say it now because you might not be able to say it tomorrow. And you want to make sure he knows, leaving it on a sour note, Nathan doesn’t deserve that. Not after everything.

”Don’t” his voice is a hushed whisper, cracking.

”No, no I do and if you’re going to break up with me, I want you to know. I wasn’t just in it for the extra credit or the rich family, I need you to know it was more than that, those things came with you, just like everything else”

Nathan looks like he’s about to cry, you didn’t want that effect and you don’t even know if it’s good or bad. He pulls over, hunching over the steering wheel as he sobs. Tears fill your eyes too, you can’t help it. You always seemed to cry when you see others crying.

“Nate” your voice is soft.

Like the breeze flowing through the trees in summer, like the sound of the busy halls outside the door, the lightly treading feet and hushed whispers as he whispered he loved you.

”I love you too” 

Time seems to slow, things spin and duplicate. You’re stuck gawking like a fish, never expecting Nathan Prescott to be sitting in a car with you, eyes glazed and swollen, sweat clinging to his forehead, the rattling of the AC and the blue T-Shirt covered in stains and scrawl. 

“You want something to eat?”

You reach down toward your feet, grabbing the backpack you had brought along for the long drive, “Sandwich ok?”

He nods and you barely hold in a laugh as you throw it at him. “Here. Idiot.”

It’s when he smiles and pushes your head that you know, you know that maybe you’re stronger than you were led to believe. That maybe as you eat a ham sandwich in the front seat, watching the sun disappear behind some trees and the soft sound of the radio playing, as Nathan pulls you closer and you both apologise in a stupid mess of words and sobs that, maybe things aren’t as easy as they appear.

But, fuck you’re willing to make the effort.


End file.
